The River's Rage
by Pandora404
Summary: Legolas is about four years old in human standards. When Legolas and his family try to do somthing as simple as spending time together there are disastrous consequences. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**If Legolas was a human he would be about 4 years old. **

**I don't own any known characters and setting's they all belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**Please Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**

"Could you hand me the apples, sweetling." Mirineth crooned. Legolas passed his mother the plump red apples one at a time. "What else do you think we need?" She asked. Legolas stood on the stool leaning over the almost full basket.

_It looks like an autumn tree _Legolas thought happily. The basket was filled with red apples, fresh bread, wild mushrooms, roasted venison, a skin of wine and cider, with five goblets carefully wrapped in a cloth. Legolas however did notice something missing from the arrangement.

"We need sweets." He exclaimed, completely shocked that his mother would forget something so important. Mirineth laughed, fondly stroking the blond head of her youngest son, her baby.

"Cook" She called gently. "The young prince demands we have some sweats for our picnic." The head cook walked into the store room of the kitchen and smiled.

"As the young prince wishes, my lady" He fetched some honey cakes and placed them in the basket. The honey smell made Legolas' mouth water, and the cook smiled and broke off a chunk of the sweet cake and handed it to him. Legolas quickly stuffed it into his mouth and flung his arms around the cook's leg smearing honey all over his apron.

"Legolas" His mother gently scolded. She looked up to the cook "I'm sorry cook." The cook waved his hand in dismissal, making the queen smile. All the servants in the palace had a tendency to spoil all the princes, especially the youngest. "Please store this for later." She told the cook. He nodded and took the basket for later.

"Come Legolas." She called. "Let's go meet Ada."

Thranduil raised his hand and the man from Esgaroth stopped talking. "My judgment remains the same." Thranduil said "The Woodland realm will support Esgaroth if any harm should come to them, but I will not send warriors to guard your town." The messenger knew when it was unwise to argue the point, being the master of Esgaroth's son; he had a great deal of experience with politics. "I will walk you out." Thranduil said, as he led the man out of the great hall, towards richly carved stone doors of his stronghold.

Just as he tuned to wish the man a safe journey, his youngest son ran up the stairs leading from the palace kitchen. "Ada" He crowed. Thranduil kneeled down opening his arms; the elfling flew into them with a cry of delight. Thranduil turned back to the man who he found smiling broadly.

"I wish you a safe journey." Thranduil told him. The man bowed.

"My Lord, I will be happy to report to the council that you are indeed a great king and a kind father."Thranduil nodded in thanks, and turned back to Legolas.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Thranduil asked.

"Nana and I were making sure we had all the food for our picnic." Thranduil smiled. When his wife had announced that she wanted a family picnic, Legolas had been planning it ever since.

Indeed Thranduil had been excited about the idea himself. This week was special because his middle son Lasland who served in the eastern patrol had his leave this week. Even more exciting was that Lasanden- his eldest son- who served as Thranduil's troop commander had sent a message a few days ago that he would be home today.

Lasland walked through the palace doors; he was in a simple tunic and leggings and was dripping sweat, he had inevitably just gotten back from training. Mirineth who had come up the stairs after Legolas smiled at him.

"I hope you're going to bath before our outing." She said. Lasland laughed as he grabbed Legolas from Thranduil's arms swinging him around. The elfling squealed in delight.

"I don't know" Lasland said. "There is a river by our picnic area. I could just take a quick dip." Legolas looked horrified.

"You can't swim!" He exclaimed in his high pitched voice. "Nana says the river is too full." All of them laughed and Legolas looked dismayed. "What? That is what she told me." Thranduil tried to stifle his mirth, though his young son was correct. The forest river was unusually full, due to the snow in the mountains melting early this year in a gush.

"Do you want to come with me while I get ready?" Lasland asked Legolas. He nodded his fair head and the two made their way towards the royal families living quarters. Thranduil and Mirineth watched them for a moment before Thranduil suggested they take a walk.

The guards saluted Thranduil as they passed but he had eyes only for Mirineth. She had her dark hair up and its dark brown colour matched her bright green dress perfectly. The two made their way to a small pond and sat under a shaded tree on the stone bench placed under it.

Mirineth leaned against Thranduil's strong chest closing her eyes in content. Her mind drifted to her children as it always did, and she found both Legolas and Lasland happy and content but there was something about Lasanden that made her immediately uneasy.

She tensed in Thranduil's arms and he turned his face to her in surprise from her sudden unease when they heard horses galloping towards them.

They looked to the tree line and to their great relief saw Lasanden gallop into view looking completely unharmed. With a cry of delight she pulled out of Thranduil's arms, towards her eldest. Lasanden slid from his mount and into his mothers waiting arms.

Mirineth knew immediately that something was wrong. Once she touched Lasanden her bond with him had enhanced and she felt her son's pain and sorrow. Mirineth looked deep into his blue eyes offering what comfort she could to the unknown hurt.

Off to the side she heard Thranduil Conversing with Lomad, Lasanden's bodyguard. He had his head bent close to Lomad frowning at the news he was being given. Thranduil came over and took Lasanden into a tight embrace and to Mirineth's great surprise Lasanden rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, ion nin." He said gently, placing his hand on Lasanden's fair head. Mirineth was suddenly worried. What could have happened? Suddenly she noticed that one horses had a cloak wrapped bundle draped over it. She brought her hand to her throat in horror; someone was missing from this arrangement.

Arlofth, Lasanden's friend since he was Legolas' age was not among the group, or I suppose he was there.

"No" She whispered as tears stung her eyes. She remembered the kindness, friendship and most of all love to her eldest child this late warrior had shown. Which was now gone.

Thranduil had pulled away from Lasanden at the sound of his wife's voice and put his arm around her shoulder. Lasanden cleared his throat trying to compose himself as the commander he was.

"I must see to Arlofth's family." He said determinedly, Thranduil nodded.

"Take your time, ion nin. We will wait for you." Lomad touched his shoulder as Lasanden passed leading the rider less horse. Lasanden gave a ghost of a smile to his keeper before setting off down the path that would take him to Arlofth's cottage.

Mirineth wished she could take all his pain away, just like she did for Legolas when he had a scraped knee, but this kind of hurt could only be cured with time and love.

Lasland grabbed a towel from the rack and dried his hair, while Legolas watched on from his perch at the foot of the bed. Legolas looked around the room curiously, he loved being in both his brother's rooms, but especially Lasland's. Lasanden's room usually had everything tucked away, but Lasland had all sorts of knick knacks lying about.

Lasland didn't bother drying his hair; instead he brushed it out and neatly braided it. He went over to his wardrobe, pulled out a silver tunic and leggings embroidered with black designs. He dropped the towel around his waist and pulled on the leggings.

"Lasland" Legolas asked. Lasland pulled the tunic over his head and gave his full attention to his little brother. "I was wondering why do Lasanden and I have light hair and you have dark hair." Lasland smiled at the innocent question and thought of an answer that would suffice his little brother.

"Well..." He began. "When the Valar granted Naneth and Adar Lasanden they sent his fëa to them through the moon, when they sent me I went through the night sky and you, went through the sun." He finished, ruffling Legolas' hair.

Legolas smiled at Lasland taking in his newfound information. Lasland's head turned at the sound of someone walking down the hall. He knew it wasn't his parent's because he had heard them come in earlier. He poked his head out the door to see Lasanden slowly making his way down the hallway, his shoulder's were hunched and his step was slow.

Lasland walked out and threw his arms around his brother putting him in a headlock. "Why so blue, brother, I would have thought you would be happy to take some of your rare free time and have some fun." Lasanden didn't respond, he easily threw his arm around and grasped Lasland's wrist twisting it with his not inconsiderable strength.

Lasland gasped in pain as Lasanden pulled him into an identical headlock. "I could break your neck right now." He stated with no interest. He experimentally twisted his brother's neck, not enough to do any harm but enough to make Lasland aware of how helpless we was in the situation. "But I won't." With that he shoved Lasland away.

"Lasanden" Legolas shouted as he ran from the room and into his brother's arms. Lasanden scoped the elfling up and held Legolas to him a moment longer than usual inhaling the sweet childish scent of his hair. Lasland noticed the tense face of his older brother, and how tired he looked.

Legolas patted Lasanden's cheek to get his attention and smiled at him. "Did you know you're a moon baby?" Lasanden gave a small undignified snort.

"A what?"

"Lasland told me that when the Valar sent you to nana and ada he sent you through the moon. That's why you have moon hair." Indeed while Legolas had rich golden hair, Lasanden possessed such light hair, it was almost silver.

The door to their parent's room opened and the royal's smiled at the sight of their three sons. Mirineth took Legolas from Lasanden's arms and gently stroked his plump cheek.

"I think it's time for a certain elflings bath." Legolas frowned.

"What about our picnic" He cried in horror.

"I'm sorry sweetling but our picnic has to be moved to tomorrow." Mirineth soothed.

"Why" The young one asked, Lasland had also been wondering why the event was delayed. Thranduil looked at Lasanden before answering.

"A warrior's spirit has gone to the Hall's of Mandos, and we must honour him today." Legolas didn't fully understand really understand but he didn't want to appear foolish in front of his brothers.

"Who" He asked, no one in particular, Mirineth opened her mouth to answer but hesitated looking at her eldest. Lasanden drew in a deep breath and looked at the sweet trusting face of his little brother.

"A very good friend of mine, Legolas" Lasanden said barley above a whisper. Legolas indicated that he should be put down and once released he ran over and wrapped his arms around Lasanden's leg.

"It will be alright." Legolas crooned. "You will see your friend again one day." Mirineth smiled at her baby repeating her exact words when Legolas had found a baby bird and the poor creature had been too weak to go on.

Lasanden felt tears sting his eyes as this sweet child comforted a full pledged ranking warrior.

"Thank you Legolas" Lasanden said.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I promise that something is actually going to happen in the nest chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien and the rest are my OC's.**

**This is chapter 2 of, The River's Rage**

**Please Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

Mirineth walked under the shaded forest canopy, she was wearing a white lace gown, her hair was down, and her feet were bare. Her steps were almost a whisper along the cool grass, as she hummed to herself, touching each tree lightly with the tips of her fingers.

She turned her head to the sound of someone approaching quickly from a shaded path. To her great surprise, Thranduil ran to her, his face creased with worry.

"Where are our sons?" He cried. Mirineth was puzzled by the question she hadn't seen any of their children. "They need our help." He grabbed her hand and they ran frantically, Thranduil with his sword drawn.

"Where are we going Thranduil? What's going on?" He turned to her abruptly and clutched his left breast as he crumpled to the ground. Mirineth cried out in horror as Thranduil shuddered on the ground.

She heard the cringing sound of metal on metal and Thranduil looked up from his anguish and stared into her eyes. Mirineth grabbed Thranduil's sword and ran towards the sound ignoring his fading protests.

She flew into a clearing where she saw Lasanden lying on the ground clutching his side, red liquid pouring through his fingertips. She ran to his side but he pushed her away.

"They took Legolas" He gasped. "They took him." Mirineth's blood ran cold as she took in his words.

"Where did they go?" She screamed. Lasanden swayed and stared back at her with a dazed expression, Mirineth shook his shoulder and his eyes seemed to focus lazily on her. "Lasanden" She repeated. "Where did they take Legolas?" Lasanden lifted his hand and shakily pointed in the right direction. She took off immediately.

The forest around her grew dark but she kept going, she had to find her baby."Mirineth" someone screamed "Mirineth!"

Mirineth jerked awake to the anxious face of Thranduil. She sat up and realised that she was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. She quickly got up and ran into the hallway not even bothering to throw on a robe. Mirineth stopped in front of the first door and quietly, but quickly opened it and ran over to the large bed.

To her great relief she found a calmly sleeping Legolas tucked away in a mountain of pillows. He stirred slightly and Mirineth touched his forehead and quickly departed leaving a distraught Thranduil following her.

The queen opened the next door and Lasland immediately jerked awake grabbing for the knife he kept at his bedside. Once he realised it was only his mother, he lowered it and looked at her in confusion.

"Naneth?" He said, his tiredness now showing, from his initial shock. Mirineth heaved a sigh of relief.

"Go back to sleep, ion nin." She said darting out the room. Thranduil quickly stepped out of her way and threw and exasperated look at Lasland and followed his wife out. Lasland laughed and fell back against his pillows. Sometimes parents were very strange.

Mirineth's fear built up again as she approached Lasanden's room. A stream of light shone out of the crack at the base of the door. She knocked and at the sound of Lasanden's deep voice entered, followed by Thranduil.

A fire illuminated the room and Lasanden wearily rose from his seat at his parent's entrance. Mirineth was immediately hit by a wave of wine smell. Her eyes focused on the wine flagon and goblet on the side table.

"Oh, Lasanden!" She cried, as she took him into an embrace. Thranduil walked into Lasanden's room and was appalled, but quickly softened when he reminded himself what Lasanden had been through that day. Thranduil grabbed a sleeping tunic and leggings from the wardrobe and they quickly dressed him for bed. Lasanden remained quiet and seemingly vacant throughout the whole process. Thranduil lowered him onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his broad chest. Mirineth poured him some water and gently coaxed him to drink it all before he quickly fell asleep.

Thranduil and Mirineth walked back to their room and settled into some chairs by the fireplace, the night was coming to a close and neither of them felt like getting any more sleep. Mirineth put her head in her hands and sighed. She felt Thranduil's hands on her shoulders offering what comfort he could.

"Lasanden has never drank too much wine before." She finally mumbled. Thranduil rubbed her shoulders, and sighed as well.

"He has suffered a great loss. I am going to keep him home for a while." He finally resolved. "Our son works too hard to properly deal with his mourning." Mirineth nodded in agreement even though she knew Lasanden would be spiting fire when he heard, but Mirineth would not let Thranduil bend, Lasanden needed a break.

They were silent for a few moments, when Thranduil finally spoke. "Are you going to tell me what your dream was about." Mirineth shook her head.

"It's nothing" She said. Thranduil brought his mouth to her sensitive ear.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He whispered sweetly. Mirineth sighed; she should tell Thranduil about her dream, but for some reason she felt hesitation. Would he take her seriously? She decided to trust her husband.

"I dreamt that I was in the woods," She began. "You came to me and told me that our son's were in danger. We ran together, but suddenly you collapsed and I heard a battle." She was now crying in earnest. "I found Lasanden and he told me that someone had taken Legolas, and I looked but couldn't find him."Her shoulders shuddered as the gentle sobs racked through her body. Thranduil held her tight his own fatherly instinct recoiling at the very thought of someone harming his children; who he loved more than life itself.

"There, there." He soothed. "It was just a dream. You saw, all our sons are safe." Mirineth repeated those words in her head until the fear subsided.

She and Thranduil looked up at the sound of the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall. They smiled as they heard the steps stop in front of their door and politely knock. Thranduil and his wife shared a quick smile before Thranduil called. "Enter."

The door clicked open and a night shirted Legolas skipped happily into the room and into his mother's arms. Legolas looked fondly into his mothers eyes which he found, to his shock, rimmed in red. Legolas gasped and threw his arms around Mirineth.

"Are you sad about Arlofth?" The young one crooned worriedly. "You should talk to..." Legolas always went to his nana when he was sad, _where should nana go if she was sad? _Legolas thought. He raised his chubby chin and finally said. "You should talk to Ada." Mirineth smiled at her perceptive baby.

"Thank you Legolas. I have talked to Ada; he made me feel much better." Legolas' mouth went into a humorous "O" and he smiled at his Ada.

"That's good."

"Let us go get ready for our picnic."

* * *

Lasland took the plate from Legolas' lap and started cutting the various foods. Thranduil poured Lasland, Mirineth and himself some wine and to Lasland amusement gave Lasanden a goblet filled with water, his brother however did not protest. Indeed it seemed that the very sunlight bothered his elder brother.

Lasland had been shocked beyond acknowledgment when Lasanden had stumbled in the dining room having a very bad hangover. Lasland knew from experience how painful a bad hangover was and sympathized with his brother especially with what Lasanden had been through, and the strain on which his job placed on him.

In truth Lasanden and Lasland were as different as the day and night but when push came to shove they were brothers and loved each other. Right now Lasanden was lounging on the picnic cloth enjoying the fresh spring air taking deep soothing breathes.

Once they were finished eating Mirineth took hold of Legolas' hand. "Let us go pick some flowers for you room, sweetling." Legolas was more than eager to complete the task and allowed his mother to lead him towards the flowers further up the river.

Legolas released him nana's hand and bent to his task. He plucked a lily, rose, and daffodil when suddenly his attention was caught by a bright blue flower near the river's bank.

Legolas happily trotted over and as he bent to grab the flower he felt the ground beneath his feet start to slid and he realised with horror that the bank was collapsing. All Legolas remembered was feeling the chill of the water as he fell in and the shrill cry of his mother until his head was completely submerged.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I know I keep torturing the royal family, but it makes for a good story.**

**Please tell me what you think of little Legolas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien, the rest are my OC's. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Mirineth screamed as she saw Legolas topple into the river. Flinging aside the basket of flowers she dove into the water. Her gown filled immediately weighing her down, making swimming almost impossible, but she wasn't giving up, her baby needed her. The current carried her forward towards the bobbing head of Legolas, who was trying to swim through the rough current. "Keep Swimming Legolas" She shouted, offering what encourage she could to her youngest.

Legolas heard his mother's voice, but kept bobbing in and out for the water, so he could not answer her. His lower lip started to tremble, he was very frightened. Legolas remembered the day Lasanden had given him his first swimming lesson. "Never panic." His brother had said, dipping him into the water. "Once you start to panic, you lose command of your body." _I won't panic, _He promised silently.

He kicked fiercely and scooped with his hands. Their picnic clearing came into view; Legolas saw his father and brothers lounging under a shaded tree. "Help!" He screamed hoping they would hear him.

Mirineth watched as her valiant baby struggled to beat the crushing current. They rushed by the picnic clearing. She heard Legolas call out and before she could also call for help, Lasanden dove into the water, leaving a shocked looking Thranduil and Lasland behind.

She and Thranduil's eyes locked for an unfathomable moment until she was carried beyond his sight. Mirineth turned back to her children and to her great relief saw Lasanden hoisting Legolas safely above the rushing water. "Naneth!" Lasanden shouted. "Swim to me!" Mirineth obeyed, swimming towards her strong son.

Once his mother was in his reach Lasanden took hold of her with the same arm he was holding Legolas, struggling to keep a firm hold on them both. Mirineth welcomed her sons embrace, but to her dismay saw that unnatural hold on them was weighing him down, his head completely submerged. Mirineth grabbed the frightened looking Legolas from Lasanden's grip, freeing him of the strange grasp. Lasanden's head broke the surface and he took a raged gasp. Legolas clung to her, his eyes wide with fear. Mirineth started ripping away at the layers of her gown further easing Lasanden's burden.

Lasanden's muscles groaned from exhaustion, but he welcomed it, if it meant his mother and brother were safe. He saw trees hanging over the river, growing at odd angles from roots imbedded in the sloping river bank. This sent a spurt of hope through him, maybe, just maybe if he could grab hold of a root. _Yes! _Lasanden thought. _It's my only chance, our only chance._

He kicked fiercely, slowly but surely bringing them closer to the shore. He heard his mother scream and he turned to see countless rocks sticking out of the water, they were heading right for them. He needed to make his move fast. A very appealing root came into view and Lasanden grabbed it bringing them to a jerking stop. Lasanden cried out in pain, Mirineth heard a sickening snap, she turned to her eldest son to find his face masked in pain, his arm bending in an unnatural angle.

Mirineth almost cried in relief as she saw Thranduil and Lasland running like mad towards them.

"Thranduil, here!" She screamed. Thranduil immediately focused on the three of them and ran over, followed closely by Lasland.

The river bank was about five feet above where they were hanging, Thranduil went flat on his stomach reaching down towards his family. His heart nearly broke as his tiny son reached his chubby hands up towards Thranduil, begging for help.

"Lasland, hold me." Thranduil ordered. Lasland grabbed his father's belt holding it until his knuckles turned white. Thranduil leaned further down and grabbed Legolas' small hand. As he went to hoist his son up Legolas' hand slipped from his grasp, everyone cried out in horror. Mirineth caught the wailing child and heard the root supporting them start to snap.

"Thranduil, hurry!" She screamed. Thranduil leaned even farther down. Lasland shouted out a warning but Thranduil ignored it, almost all the people he loved were down there. Legolas clung to his mother desperately not wanting to let go. Mirineth tried to coax him to let go but he clung to her gown with surprising strength.

"Legolas" Lasland called. "You need to let Adar pull you up. Be brave for me little brother." Legolas hesitantly reached up towards his father.

"Hurry!" Lasanden shouted. His arm was definitely broken and the root was only faintly clinging to the soil of the bank.

Thranduil stretched his fingertips to reach Legolas. Once he had a firm hold on his hand he pulled him up with one swift movement. Legolas clung to his tunic but Thranduil pried him off and turned back to his wife and eldest.

Mirineth looked greatly relieved that Legolas was safe but still clung to Lasanden. Thranduil reached down to Mirineth but she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Take Lasanden first." She ordered, which made no sense because Lasanden was the one holding them both in place. Thranduil almost laughed at his wife's strong maternal instinct which triumphed over any kind of reason. Thranduil grabbed her slender hand and pulled her halfway up the bank when the root cracked with a crunch. Lasanden struggled for something to grasp, his fingers only clutching mud.

His eyes widened as the current started pulling him away from his family. Thranduil gave a choked cry; reaching with his free hand clutching Lasanden's mud slicked one. Thranduil tried to pull his wife and son to safety but was unable to due to his flimsy grip on Lasanden. Every time he tried to pull Mirineth up he felt his hold on Lasanden slipping. _Please _He thought. _Please don't make me choose between them. _

He looked deep into his wife's eyes. "Mirineth I'm going to pull you up first and then get Lasanden. Ion nin" He said turning to Lasanden. "Is there any way you can hold onto the bank?" Lasanden looked to his father with identical deep blue eyes.

"I could try, but my arm feels broken." Thranduil looked lovingly at Lasanden. His eldest was never one to say he couldn't do something.

"On Three. One, Two, Three." I took all of Thranduil's will power to let go of Lasanden and pull Mirineth to safety. "Pull us up Lasland!" Thranduil screamed. Lasland tugged with all his might heaving his parents up. As soon as Mirineth was up Thranduil reached back down, but grasped thin air.

Thranduil saw Lasanden's fair head going down the river towards the menacing rocks. Thranduil launched himself off the bank and into the water.

Mirineth gave a choked cry watched as Thranduil and Lasanden rushed out of sight. She started towards them, but found that Lasland was holding her back. "We need to get help, Naneth." Mirineth turned to her two children. A hysterical Legolas was clinging to Lasland's leg. She looked back to the direction Thranduil and Lasanden had disappeared, and took Legolas in her arms.

"You're right, we need help."

* * *

Thranduil fought the current, quickly making his way towards Lasanden. His son reached out to him like a frightened child, making Thranduil's heart constrict at his usually fearless son's venerability. He took Lasanden into his arms.

"Adar!" Lasanden screamed. "The rocks!" Thranduil turned and saw jagged fast approaching rocks. He grabbed Lasanden and manoeuvred him so he was against Thranduil's chest, protecting him from the rocks. "What are you doing!" Lasanden yelled. Thranduil only tightened his grip on him.

The first rock hit Thranduil's back with crushing force. All the air whooshed out of his lungs, but he held on to his son. They headed to the next rock sideways. Thranduil covered Lasanden's head with his hand.

Dark spots danced in Lasanden's eyes as the rock crushed his broken arm. He could hear his father calling him but Lasanden was walking a fine line between the conscious and unconscious world.

Thranduil panicked when he felt Lasanden go stiff then limp in his arms. "Lasanden!" He called, shaking his son in an attempt to wake him, trying to keep his head above the water, while he was struggling with this Thranduil failed to notice that another rock was heading right for Lasanden.

Thranduil noticed a second to late and Lasanden was slammed against a rather jagged rock. Thranduil cursed in one of the many dwarvish curses he had picked up in his warrior life. Still shouting a stream of curses Thranduil forced his exhausted body to swim them to the river bank. He started to climb the river bank with one hand, the other holding Lasanden's limp form. The roots were slippery and his tall son was weighing him down.

He lifted his right foot to the next root, but slipped, and just as Thranduil was about to fall the branch closest to him seemed to reach out and come into his reach. He gratefully grasped the branch and let the tree pull him and his son to safety. He collapsed onto the ground holding Lasanden to him. His son didn't look well, he was bleeding from several large cuts and his arm was crushed and swollen. Thranduil stroked his son's hair and found a large bump near the base of Lasanden's skull. Thranduil heard the trees song shirt and take on one of fear.

Thranduil looked around, seeking the source of the trees discomfort. High in the trees he spotted strands of webbing. _Spiders! _He thought. He groped for the knife at his belt and his hand only encountered air. Thranduil sighed in exasperation; he must have lost it in the river.

Thranduil picked up Lasanden something he had not done since his son was small, letting his son's head loll on his shoulder. "Hold on, ion nin." He crooned.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Who's your favourite character? Why? **


	4. Chapter 4

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**Wow, thank you to everyone who responded to my question last chapter and I am pleased to announce that the favourite among all of you is, drum roll please... Lasanden! Who was followed closely by little Legolas. I'm so happy that one of my OC's is getting so much love and attention. (Even though we have the results do not hesitate to tell me who your favourite character is if you have not done so already. **

**Please Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**

Lasanden groaned from the onslaught of pain that welcomed him back into consciousness, he felt a hand gently caress his forehead. Slowly he cracked an eye open and saw his father's concerned face hovering over him.

"Ion nin" He gently called. "Can you hear me?" Lasanden nodded but immediately regretted it when his head throbbed viciously causing him to groan again.

Thranduil frowned at his son's distress. He placed a hand on Lasanden's shoulder. Lasanden welcomed the silent support. After his head stopped pounding he opened his eyes to see that he was in a cave.

He tried to sit up but fell back down from the pain the movement caused. Thranduil grasped his uninjured arm and helped Lasanden into a sitting position.

"Adar!" Lasanden said shocked. "Your back!" Thranduil shrugged, his son stared wide eyed at his bruised and torn back. "Where is your tunic?" His son demanded, sounding more like Thranduil than he realised. While Lasanden was waiting for an answer he realised that his arm was bound to his side by the very tunic he was questioning his father about. "Oh." Lasanden whispered.

Thranduil gave a small smile at his son. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Lasanden answered automatically. Thranduil raised an eyebrow giving him the -oh really- look. Lasanden grimaced, and changed the topic.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"I have no idea." His father answered. Lasanden looked at his father in surprise, Thranduil never sounded less than sure of himself. "We were carried down the river very far and the night is a cloudy one. The stars offer no help. Our best bet is to wait till morning, then make our way back to the ravine and walk upstream where, Valar willing, we will meet a rescue party." Lasanden nodded and closed his eyes leaning against the cave wall. Thranduil sat down and positioned himself behind Lasanden letting him lean against his chest.

"Hannon le, Adar." Lasanden sighed.

"Shhhh." Thranduil soothed. "Rest, Lasanden."

* * *

"Hush, Legolas." Mirineth soothed, but it was as if the youngling couldn't even hear her. His wailing turned horse as the young one started to wear himself out, he had not stopped crying since he was brought home this afternoon.

After what seemed like an age he finally slumped against his mother. Legolas thought he had literally used up all his tears.

"Nana, can I have some water?" HE croaked. Mirineth got up and filled a goblet with water and brought it back to her baby. She gently tilted his chin up and let him hesitantly sip at the water. She went to the bathing chamber and wet a cloth, gently wiping Legolas' face cooling it down from his hysterical tears.

"Time for bed." She ordered, not unkindly. She pulled Legolas' small tunic and leggings off and put on his stockings and lose night tunic. She placed him in the large bed pulling the covers up to his chin.

"It's my fault, Nana." He whispered. Mirineth had to strain to her child's almost silent words.

"What is my heart?"

"It's my fault that Ada and Lasanden are lost in the river. If I had never fallen in..." Mirineth interrupted him probably more sharply than she intended.

"No! Legolas this is not your fault." She said looking straight into his eyes. "Your Ada and Lasanden would never think that and neither should you." Her child nodded but Mirineth could tell that he still felt a deep guilt. "Sleep, Legolas." She crooned, stroking his fair head. She stayed with him until his eyes slid half shut in elven sleep.

Mirineth quietly closed the door and made her way down the hall to her and Thranduil's chambers. She quickly dressed for bed, and crawled into her empty bed. Again like so many other times that day she wished that Thranduil and Lasanden were safe. She would not let her children see, but she was worried sick about her husband and eldest.

Mirineth had confidence in her second son Lasland that he would find them, but wished that she could go and look for them herself. In the end though Legolas needed her right now and she had to stay here and be a mother to her youngest while her eldest was missing. She thought about this over and over until sleep finally overcame her.

* * *

Lasland walked along the river bank trailed by almost the whole Homeguard and the older of the novices. The night was almost half over and they had found no sign that his brother and father had exited the water in any way. Of course they were only searching one side because there was no safe way to get across the churning waters.

To Lasland's right was Hithron- Lasanden's bodyguard- and to his left was Malantur his bodyguard, the two seasoned warriors scanned their surroundings looking for any sign of the two royals. Hithron and Maloftur were close friends of Thranduil's. When first Lasanden, then hundreds of years later Lasland, had pledged their faith as warriors, Thranduil had appointed each of them a bodyguard to protect and advise them.

Hithron was beside himself that his charge was missing, even though Hithron was not under any obligation to protect Lasanden when they were off duty. Over the hundreds of years he had been Lasanden's bodyguard/ keeper he had become very fond of him and counted the crowned prince as one of his closest friends.

Something suddenly caught Lasland's eye, he strained his sight against the blackness of the night and saw something tangled amongst the roots.

"No!" He shouted as he ran towards the mass. His mind was racing. _Was it his father? Was it his brother? _Were they dead? Alive? Lasland almost dove down to the floating object and Malantur cried out grabbing his belt to hold him in place. Lasland reached down, once he had hold of the thing he shouted to Malantur to pull him up.

Once safely on shore Lasland looked down in confusion at the body of a badger. The poor creature had probably been caught in the current trying to take a drink. He breathed a sigh of relief placing the badger down.

Lasland was usually annoyed by his overbearing father and strict, perfect brother, but at this moment he wanted nothing more than to know his father and brother were safe.

* * *

The early morning sunlight filtered through the tree canopy giving the forest new life with the coming day. Birds sang with the joy of the morning, small rodents scurried up and down trees gathering nuts and berries, while two elf royals limped through the forest.

Thranduil wrapped his arm around Lasanden supporting him as they slowly made their way through the forest. "Are you alright?" his father asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm fine." Lasanden lied; in truth was he was far from fine. His father had tried to set his arm as best he could but it still hurt terribly. He had many cuts all over his body and was having trouble breathing.

Thranduil sighed as his son disregarded any problems towards his health, but Thranduil knew he was lying. Lasanden didn't so much as breath on his broken arm and Thranduil heard the slight wheeze of his breathing.

"I have been thinking" Thranduil began. "How would you feel about taking some time off?" Lasanden turned to his father, his face hardening.

"What for?" He asked.

"It's not that I doubt you." Thranduil immediately assured. Lasanden's face softened slightly. "I just think you work too hard; I don't want to see duty consume your personal life." Lasanden shock his head slightly.

"I like what I do, Adar." He retorted. "It gives me purpose to serve the realm and keep it safe. And besides, free time does not seem to agree with me." He said pointing to his broken arm.

Thranduil laughed sarcastically. He winced as Lasanden shifted the arm and it rubbed against Thranduil's injured back. Lasanden immediately stopped and looked at his father sternly.

Thranduil smiled at his son before he replied simply. "I'm fine." Lasanden laughed outright at his father's mock of him.

Lasanden was tiring, unconsciously leaning on his father more and more. His foot misjudged the height of a root and caught, sending him to the ground. Thranduil caught him quickly and Lasanden bit his lip drawing blood so he wouldn't make a sound of pain.

"Lasanden?" his father said, worry lines creasing his face. Lasanden breathed hard. It removed almost all his dignity to ask his father this.

"Could we rest for a moment?" Thranduil nodded, laying Lasanden against a tree. Thranduil was worried beyond reason that his son would put aside his pride and ask for a break.

Thranduil took the opportunity to rest his legs, but his head snapped up at the sound of a sickening clicking noise. Lasanden's eyes flew open as well at the all too fermiliar sound.

Above them crawled as much as half a dozen giant spiders. Lasanden never got used to how disgusting these creatures were.

"Click, Click, Click." The sound echoed through the area as their large pinchers snapped together hungrily. Thranduil groped the forest floor looking for any kind of weapon.

"Tough." One of the spiders mourned.

"Big though!" another shouted excitedly.

"Meat to feed the children!" At this all of them snapped their pinchers wildly.

Thranduil and Lasanden's eyes met. What were they going to do?

* * *

**Please Review!**

**What would you rate me as a writer 1- 10? Why? **

**In the beginning of the story I said the Lomad was Lasanden's bodyguard but I changed it to Hithron.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's **

**Important Message To All Readers****: I am going to answer to the reviews from the last chapter at the end of this one so make sure you review chapter five and look for my response in chapter six. Guys ask me questions, the more you give me the more I can give back to you. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Lasanden shuffled backwards to where his father was sitting on the forest floor, never moving his eyes from the massive black spiders. He reached into his boot and groped for his hidden dagger and almost wept in relief when his hand met the smooth hilt. Thranduil saw his son pull a hidden dagger out of his boot. He subtly held his hand out for it, Lasanden frowned but handed the dagger to his father. With his broken arm Lasanden would not have a very steady throw.

Thranduil braced himself, ready for the second a spider ventured towards him and his child. Lasanden picked up a relatively sharp stick and also started to tense his muscles in preparation.

The spiders crawled along the overhanging branches surrounding them, fiercely clicking their pinchers. One spider in particular was staring with naked longing at Lasanden, saliva dripping from its mouth. Thranduil pulled Lasanden closer to him, protectively stepping in front of his injured son.

For a moment everything stood still then the spiders launched towards them. Thranduil viciously stabbed the first spider in one of its many black eyes. The creature screeched in pain before it slumped to the ground. Thranduil yanked the dagger out and stole a quick glance at Lasanden and saw his valiant son do the exact same manoeuvre with a stick, crushing the spider's skull with brutal strength.

The four remaining spiders backed up hesitantly, surprised by the elves ferocity. The spiders paced around them. Father and Son stood back to back completely trusting each other with each other's lives.

With frightening speed the spiders coiled their black legs and came at the two royals form four different directions. Thranduil was knocked to the ground viciously and was immediately set upon, black legs pinning him down. Thranduil stabbed the knife deep in the spiders exposed belly ripping it savagely spilling black blood all over him. He shoved the dying creature off of him and quickly rose to his feet.

Thranduil saw that two other spider bodies littered the ground but Lasanden was nowhere in sight. Thranduil's blood ran cold. "Lasanden!" He screamed. Thranduil deliberately slowed his breathing to hear. Even with his sharp elven hearing, Thranduil barley heard the call which was barely above a whisper.

"Adar!" Thranduil took off immediately following the sound of his son's voice. Even when his lungs started to burn Thranduil kept going, scanning the canopy frantically. Suddenly he spotted a black mass travelling quickly through the branches carrying the half wrapped web form of Lasanden.

The spider increased his speed trying to make its escape with the delicious meal it had. Thranduil held the knife firmly in his grasp, breathed a silent prayer and threw it when he was close enough to the spider.

It lodged into the spider's underbelly sending it crashing to the ground, dragging Lasanden with it. Thranduil gave and incoherent cry and ran over to his son's web-wrapped form. He dropped to his side and saw that Lasanden was face down on the forest floor. Thranduil was terrified that the fall had killed Lasanden. He gently touched Lasanden's shoulder and his son groaned softly. Thranduil quickly turned him over, starting frantically to pull off the sticky webs. Once Lasanden was free from the spider's trap Thranduil pulled him away from the corpse and held him to his breast.

"Adar" Lasanden said weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't see the other one coming and by the time I turned it carried me off. I'm sorry." Thranduil placed his long elegant hand on the back of his son's identical fair hair.

"You did well, ion nin." Thranduil crooned. "I'm so proud of you." Lasanden looked up at his father with a flush of -what Thranduil thought- was pleasure, but his father's face suddenly went in and out of focus.

Thranduil saw his son's face change into one of confusion and his eyes slowly started to shut.

"Lasanden!" Thranduil said shaking him slightly, but all Thranduil got back was the lazy stare of Lasanden. Thranduil touched Lasanden's face and felt the un-natural flush under his cheeks. "Did it bit you!" Thranduil asked worriedly. Lasanden didn't answer, Thranduil started to look over his eldest and found Lasanden's leggings torn. He pulled back the fabric to see a rapidly swelling puncture mark on Lasanden's thigh.

Something rustled in the bushes and Thranduil raised his knife in anticipation. A small elfling came into view holding a basket filled with flowers. The child was wearing a soft pink gown and had her dark hair in two braids at the side of her head. She froze as soon as she saw Thranduil, covered in black spider blood he must have been a frightening sight because the child dropped the basket screaming bloody murder as she ran back the way she came.

"Wait!" Thranduil called, but the child just continued to run at full speed.

* * *

Beleniel took a deep breath trying to calm herself as her son talked, Rendol was barley coming of age and was persisting for their blessing for him to go into warriors training.

"Absolutely not." Her husband Vildon said. Vildon and Beleniel were against the violence and danger that came with a warrior's life and didn't want that for their son. Rendol had been born and raised in this settlement and the thought of him leaving home to go to the king's stronghold to start training scared her.

"But Adar, I have to! What worth can I be to the realm if I sit here and do nothing?" Vildon slammed his hand on the table hard, causing everyone to jump.

"Enough for tonight." He declared "Let's talk of something else." Rendol frowned but held his tongue. Beleniel placed the platter of roasted rabbit on the table and tried to improve everyone's mood.

"I found these rabbits in the snares you set, Rendol." Her son just nodded, not moving his eyes from his boots. Vildon caught her hand and brought her fingers to his lips.

"Thank you, my love." Beleniel went over to the pantry in her kitchen and brought a skin of cider out and placed it on the table.

"Rendol, could you go fetch your sister from the garden." She asked.

Without a word Rendol nodded and rose from his seat and out the back door leading to their small flower and vegetable garden where her daughter was picking some flowers. Once the back door closed Vildon looked at her in exasperation. "He will not let up." He said sorrowfully. Beleniel nodded sadly and hugged her husband's shoulders.

"He has his heart set on becoming a warrior." Vildon sighed running a hand over his face.

Suddenly the door burst open and Rendol ran in his face a mask of horror. "She's not there!" He screamed. The three of them were out of the house and in the garden in seconds. Vildon and Beleniel scanned the ground with and expert gaze; they were both foresters and could read tracks quickly. Before they had time to locate their daughter's small footprints a shrill cry broke the afternoon air.

Immediately they took off in the direction of the scream. Beleniel's mind was racing, what could have happened to her baby. The rounded a corner and her daughter's small form came into sight. Beleniel cried out in relief before she took Elennin into her arms. "My Heart, what happened?"

The small girl had tears streaming down her face. "I saw a monster." She sobbed.

Beleniel's face paled. Could her youngest have run into a spider or orc? Before she could say anything else the families heads snapped to someone calling out. They hesitantly made their way towards the voice and when they pushed aside some bushes it revealed the owner of the surprise voice.

A elf was hunched over another who was unconscious. Vildon regarded the elf with dismay and took a step forward when his face finally took on recondition. "My Lord!" He gasped.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Note: My amazing, fun, cheery, kind and faintly of morbid English teacher checked out my stories and said she liked them so I guess I'm doing something right**

**Reviews from **_**all**_** previous chapters****:**

**(Next time will be only for reviews from this chapter but I wanted to include everyone that had previously reviewed) **

_**Aranel Mereneth**__: Thank you for all the feedback. I do usually edit my work before I post it but I guess I was feeling lazy. OMG I laughed so hard when you pointed out that I had put "Sweats" instead of "Sweets" wow, embarrassing. I'm glad you think that Legolas' interactions with his brothers are cute. I wanted to make people smile when they read it, I hope you did. _

_**midnight13731**__: As always thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story. _

_**Arlya**__: I love writing young Legolas he reminds me of my little cousin. When someone was being mean to her big sister she gave them a piece of her four year old mind. _

_**Aranel Mereneth**__: Ya. I know I'm mean._

_**kitine1**__: I'm glad you like little Legolas, he is all an inspiration of my little cousin Summer. _

_**Caelhir**__: Lasanden is a GREAT elf I love him. He's my favourite OC. I'm glad he's your favourite too. _

_**Aranel Mereneth**__: oh no spiders indeed. I kind of feel bad cause in my two stories Lasanden is taking quite a beating. For my next story I want to do a nice happy fluff Lasanden story, because Lasanden is pretty ticked off at me. LOL _

_**()**__ (Who is this? LOL): I wish I had an older brother like Lasanden too, but I'm an only child. Sad Face. I thought the name you used was pretty funny. () LOL _

_**Ne'ith5:**__ Thank you! I have succeeded! They are seen as a supportive family, now I'm complete. _

_**midnight13731**__: __I love all the elvish you incorporate in you reviews keep it up, I want to expand my vocabulary. _

_**Elf under cover**__: You are right Lasanden SHOULD never die. Tisk Tisk, what was I thinking?_

_**midnight13731**__: OMG a 10! Thank You Thank You sooooooooo much! _

_**Elf under cover**__: Thank you for the rating. You're right getting a spider bit is like a really strong pain killer. I guess if I was to pick one way to be killed in Arda it would be a spider bit. You? _

_**Caelhir**__: Thranduil definitely gives his son's their good looks, you made me laugh. Another 10 wow, Thanks! I'm glad I'm a good writer "for my age" (Smile) you make me feel so young. _

_**DreamingIn2Eternity**__: Thanks. I never wanted my stories to become too complicated but I've never wanted them to be boring either. I'm glad I have found a nice balance. _

_**VeronicaD13**__: Thranduil and Lasanden definitely need someone to save them. Now I guess you know_


	6. Chapter 6

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Thranduil almost wept in relief when the elves came into view. "My Lord!" The elf said, starting towards him. Thranduil searched his memory for the elf's face and remembered that he was a forester named Viveldof who had come to the stronghold some time ago to talk about a small problem with the forest.

"My son needs a healer." Thranduil declared weakly, he was almost at the end of his strength. The woman stepped forward and kneeled next to the king and inert prince.

"Of course, My Lord." She said soothingly." Rendol, take your sister and get the healer, we'll take them to the cottage."

"Yes, Naneth" Rendol said gathering his sister in his arms and running towards the healer's cottage. Beleniel took hold of Thranduil's arm and started to help him up while Viveldof gently placed his arms around Lasanden.

Thranduil painfully rose to his feet and looked back worriedly at his son. Beleniel lightly tugged on his arm and they slowly started making their way towards the cottage, with Viveldof trailing behind.

Viveldof looked down worriedly at the unconscious prince in his arms whose face was as white as a sheet and eyes were closed, which was not a good sign, Viveldof picked up his speed.

He threw the door open, quickly went into his and Beleniel's room and as gently as possible laid him down on the bed. Even with Viveldof's care Lasanden still groaned in pain. He heard his wife coaxing the king to lie down in the other room but he was protesting.

"Please mistress! I am indebted to you and your family but resting is the last thing I can do right now, I need to care for my son." And with that he burst into the room and dropped to his knees next to the bed. A healer ran into the room panting in hast.

"My Lord" She said giving a quick curtsy then rushed over to Lasanden's bedside. "What injuries do you know of?" She asked all business now.

Thranduil drew a deep breath and placed a hand on Lasanden's warm forehead. "His arm is badly broken, I tried to set it but fear that I did not do it adequately." The healer frowned but nodded. "His head was hit at the base of his skull and I belief he has a broken rib, and a spider bit him." The healer immediately began issuing orders.

"I need some hot water and some cloths." Thranduil heard the shuffle of feet on the floor, as they hastened to obey her.

Once the hot water was brought, the healer dipped the cloth in, and gently placed it on the now swollen leg. Immediately Lasanden stiffened and groaned his hands reaching to remove whatever was causing him pain. Thranduil caught his son's hands and had no trouble keeping them still, Lasanden had grown very weak. "Stop." Lasanden groaned. "Please, please stop."

Thranduil hugged Lasanden's shoulders. "Be still, ion nin." He soothed.

The healer looked up from her work and smiled at Thranduil. She evidently no longer saw her king sitting across from her but a worried father with an injured son. She removed the cloth from the puncture wound and bandaged it tightly.

The healer gently tilted Lasanden's head up and ran her slender fingers over the bump. "The hit does not seem that bad, My Lord." Thranduil let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank the Valar." He whispered.

"Perhaps you should step out for the next part." She suggested, but Thranduil's face set in determined lines and held his place. The healer sighed. "I am going to set his arm and cannot give him anything for the pain because of the hit to his head. Slight as it may be there is a risk if we give him anything that further clouds his senses."

"I will stay." Thranduil declared shakily. She sighed quietly but did not protest. The healer groped in her bag and pulled out several metal contraptions that made Thranduil's stomach turn.

Thranduil was seen and known by everyone as the strong leader he was. The only time you saw the great elf king look less than sure of himself was when one of his children was injured or in pain. His son's occasionally teased him about the fact that on one occasion when Lasland had acquired a deep gash on his leg as an elfling Legolas' size. Thranduil had nearly passed out when he had found Lasland sitting in a smear of blood on the palace floor looking up innocently at his father.

"On Three." She told Thranduil. He nodded and tightened his grip on Lasanden.

"Adar?" His son called to him. Thranduil looked down at Lasanden's deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry, ion nin. The healer will be finished soon."

"You're going to feel a bit of pressure, My Lord." She told Lasanden who immediately relaxed. _Pressure wasn't that bad. _He thought a little dazed. Lasanden heard the healer call 'one, two, three!' Lasanden's vision went white and he felt white hot pain shoot up his arm, immediately bringing him to awareness.

Lasanden cried out and turned sharply to the healer. "Pressure!" He snarled. "That hurt like Mordor!"

The healer ignored his sharp reply quickly splinting the arm with practised hands. "I'm finished." She declared. "You should probably keep the screaming down; so you don't aggravate that broken rib." Lasanden took a shaky breath.

"Thank you." he said. She smiled back at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lasanden turned to his pale faced father. "Are you alright, Adar?" He asked trying to hide his smile, at the look on Thranduil's face.

Thranduil was glad his son had the sense to at least try and hide his mirth at Thranduil's discomfort. The healer laid Lasanden down drawing up the blankets to his chin.

"I will tend your wounds now, my Lord. Fear not your son like you is larger than most elves a spider bit toxic as it is has a lesser effect on him. EH will recover in time." Thranduil nodded thankful for her reassurance. He rose from the bed side a placed a quick kiss on Lasanden's brow, then turned to the healer.

"I need to send a message to the palace."

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Note****: All doctors in middle earth or not always use the word pressure when describing pain. If you go to the doctor's and he/she says "you're going to feel some **_**pressure**_**" BRACE YOURSELF! **

**Funny Note****: I showed my mom all the reviews I was getting and she was like "Huh, maybe I should read one of your stories." LOL, love you mom. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I loved that a couple of you really asked me questions, I LOVE questions, and am more than happy to answer them. **

**Review Comments: **

_**Aranel Mereneth**__: As always thanks for reviewing, you're always the first one to review when I post a new chapter and I love you for it. I'm so glad you feel special because of these responses. That's exactly what I want for my reader's to know. Just how much I appreciate reviews. _

_**VeronicaD13**__: You' re right finally, me the mean author has given Thranduil and Lasanden a break and sent someone to help them. I would really like to know how you see Thranduil as a father now that you have sort of seen his "Weak Side" Let me know. __As for if the rescue party of Lasland, Hithron and Malantur I sure hope they find some indication that Thranduil and Lasanden are alive. _

_**Caelhir**__: Please don't feel bad that you said that! I'm so sorry if I made it sound like that in the review! It actually made me happy to be seen as a "Prodigy writer" if you will. Thank you for asking me questions! I love them and eat them for breakfast. Here are my answer's _

_Lasanden is my hero too! LOL So Thranduil and Lasanden are about eight miles from the palace so still pretty close to comparison to the great kingdom of Greenwood. As for how far the shadow has crept, it is mostly concentrated around the south near Dol Gudur (hope I got that right) but spiders do roam pretty close to the stronghold, and throughout Mirkwood. _

_The one thing our older brother's to Legolas have in common is being serious. Lasanden is very serious and responsible. As far as age goes I have it very neatly sorted out and explained. Lasanden would be about thirty if he was a human so he is drastically older than the seemingly four year old Legolas, and seventeen year of Lasland. This is because when Lasanden was born it was in a very evil time when even the king of Greenwood needed an heir (and couldn't of gotten a better one of I do say so myself). So hundreds of years later when Greenwood was in the watchful peace Thranduil and Mirineth decided the time for having another baby was then. Along came my peace baby Lasland. Legolas was conceived just at the end of the watchful peace and so was born in a time of war like Lasanden. Lasanden is about 800 years old, Lasland is 150 years old and Legolas is 20 years old. _

_Lasland will be making future appearances. I really want a chance to develop his character because the middle child is frequently shadowed out by the eldest and youngest siblings. I have been thinking about how he is as a character and I guess you get a little taste in this chapter when you get that flashback of him falling from the banister of the stairs. I can't really see Lasanden doing that as and elfling. What do you think?_

_My Greenwood spiders are in the middle of those two ranges you gave me. They are definitely not a sleeping pill but they aren't a bullet to the head either. As you can see in this chapter the venom doesn't really affect Lasanden that much, cause he's much taller and broader than most elves, but he definitely does not feel 100% right now. _

_I loved your conclusion is made me laugh so much! _

_**midnight13731:**__ As always midnight I love the elvish. I'm glad you feel good about this new review part of my story I really love it too. _

_**Raynagh**__: WOW! 8.5 thanks! I loved how I get extra points for being young and am blushing with pleasure at the critic you gave my grammar skills. For my English tests I'm usually most scared for the grammar section, I'm weird like that I guess. As for cliff hangers... I love them. They assure me that if I did a poor job on one chapter that the readers will come back just to see what happens next. _

_**Kim S**__: Thanks for all the praise I'm flattered that you took the time to write me a personal message. As for the critic don't worry about it. I'm completely open to constructive criticism, but thanks for being such a sweet heart and thinking about my feelings (virtual hug!). Ha I always laugh when readers point out errors I always do that palm to the face, how could I have missed that look. The funniest one I can think of was when I wrote "Sweats" instead of "sweets" HA HA. _

**Also a bit thanks to Raynagh for making me a favourite author!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All known characters and settings belong to Tolkien the rest are my OC's. **

**Please Read and Review! Don't forget to enter in the contest! (See Below for details)**

**

* * *

**

Lasanden suppressed a groan from the onslaught of pain that welcomed him into consciousness, you would think that spider venom would lessen the pain. He pulled himself into a sitting position and realised that someone was sitting in a chair across the room. A boy stared back at him with in an awe like state.

"How are you feeling...Commander?" He quickly added blushing furiously. Lasanden smiled at this youth who was so obviously trying to win his affections.

"Much better, thank you." He responded. "Might I ask your name?"

"Rendol Viveldofion, My Lord." He answered shakily.

"Mae Govannen, Rendol. I am Lasanden Thranduilion." There was a pause. "Why don't you sit closer?" Lasanden invited. Rendol's face flushed with pleasure as he moved his chair next to the bed.

"Where is my father?" Lasanden asked.

Rendol smiled. "My naneth persuaded him to go lie down in the other room." Lasanden rather thought that the "Persuasion" part of that conversation had been rather heated.

"I wish I had seen that." Rendol laughed and then sobered.

"May I ask a question, My Lord?" Lasanden nodded.

The boy took a deep breath, his back pin straight against the chair. "I was wondering if I would be a candidate for entering the novice training." Lasanden relaxed. He was more than used to youths asking him about entering warrior training.

"Of course we would be happy to have you if that's the life you want. Of course it is a big decision and should be thought over seriously. A warrior's life is not an easy one." The boy seemed to consider Lasanden's words.

"It is what I want," The boy admitted. "But my parents do not agree with me. It's maddening how difficult they are being." Lasanden sympathized with the boy but could not really relate because as the king's son he was born with the duty to defend the realm and its people. His mother especially found it difficult to send Lasanden and Lasland into battle. Thranduil had been raised to send his son's into danger while Mirineth cringed at the thought of either of them losing a single hair on their heads.

Lasanden was brought out of his thought process by the sound of someone knocking harshly on the door. Rendol jumped up from his chair, out the room and towards the door. Lasanden had a pretty good idea of who was at the door.

Thranduil had sent a message to the palace a couple of days ago on their whereabouts and had been expecting their escort. Lasanden heard many voices and suddenly the door to his room burst open and Hithron ran in and sunk to his side.

"You're injured!" He said shocked, running his hands over Lasanden assuring himself that his charge was alright.

"Stop "Mother Henning" me!" Lasanden finally said exasperated. Hithron scowled at him.

"Watch your mouth, youngling." he said, not completely over his worry for Lasanden. The door opened again Thranduil came in supported by Lasland who smiled at his big brother.

"Back on your rear end again, brother?" Thranduil ignored him and turned to his eldest.

"Are you ready to go home Lasanden?"

* * *

Thranduil checked once more that Lasanden was secure and sleeping peacefully in the litter. Thranduil placed a hand on Lasanden's forehead, and smiled. Lasanden had been very grumpy when he realised that Thranduil had slipped something in his drink. Thranduil walked back to the family that had housed them. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you." He said bowing his head slightly. They intern bowed.

"A blessing to you and your son, My Lord" Beleniel said. Thranduil took her hand and gently placed a kiss on her finger tips, the youth, Rendol stepped forward.

"My Lord I was wondering if you could give this to Lord Lasanden." He said hesitantly extending a letter. Thranduil smiled.

"Of course." Thranduil tucked the letter in his belt and mounted his horse with little visible difficulty. He raised a hand in fair well and rode next to Lasland and the snoozing Lasanden.

* * *

"When Lasland was your age, he had snuck a garden snake into the palace and the butler was chasing him so he hid it in my bed. Later that night I had a snake sliding in my leggings and I jumped up hit my head on the frame of the bed and was found in the morning by a frantic servant who woke the whole house up with a course of screams." Even from his seat near the fire Lasland chuckled at the memory. Legal lifted his head from Lasanden's shoulder and smiled.

"You're a trouble maker, Lasland."Legolas piped. Lasanden snorted, which made Lasland smile broader. Legolas played with Lasanden's rune of protection, and then sighed, leaning against his broad chest.

"Tired little one?" Legolas nodded, the sound of Lasanden's deep voice soothed them further. Mirineth looked up from her knitting and smiled.

I was thinking," She began. "This family needs some quality time together. I was thinking..."

"That's it."Lasanden said rising with the sleepy Legolas. "I'm taking Legolas to bed." Thranduil smiled broadly and Mirineth raised an eyebrow at him. Thranduil sighed.

"There's something extremely satisfying in having ones children safely at home." Mirineth nodded her head in agreement.

"Indeed."

* * *

**Please Review! Last chapter! It's not too late! **

**CONTEST: I need one of you to give me the most amazing plot you can think of for my next story staring Lasland, and I'll choose the winner! It'll be fun**

**Reviews**

_**Elf under cover**__: You're right! A Hug and Hot Chocolate makes everything better. Lasanden was a bit zoned out but he is taller and broader than most elves so he doesn't get the dulling aspect of the venom. Enter in the contest, I'd love to hear what you suggest. _

_**midnight13731**__**: **__Wow thanks for taking the time and reviewing at 4am. Wow you really must be an elf I know that they are able to stay awake much longer than humans. Mellon nin, enter in the contest! _

_**Frodo's sister**__**: **__Thanks for Reviewing and I'm glad you like it_

_**Aranel Mereneth**__**: **__I love Australians, for the record__ I think that having one or two typos gives the story my personal flare, which just means I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. Make sure you enter in the contest! _

_**VeronicaD13**__**: **__Thranduil is a major softy when it comes to his children in pain. I am looking forward to writing the story of back in the day when Lasland falls off the stair case. I was actually debating making Thranduil yell at the healer instead of Lasanden, but then I thought that Thranduil would not do that to one of his people. Lasanden would not usually either but I think getting your broken arm set really hurts. _

_**Caelhir**__**: **__I really made this contest for you because you are so excited to have a Lasland story so Enter if you have not already. _


End file.
